1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tank unit and a liquid jetting system.
2. Related Art
As one aspect of a liquid jetting system, an inkjet printer for discharging ink droplets and forming an image is known. A tank unit provided with a plurality of ink tanks is coupled to some inkjet printers (for example, JP A-2012-051327). In addition, in some ink tanks, a user can replenish ink, or the presence or absence of ink in the ink tank can be electrically detected (for example, JP A-2014-184594).
In some cases, an electrical conductivity test of a terminal part for electrical connection to the outside, a test regarding ink supply performance, and the like are performed in an ink tank, before factory shipping, at the time of maintenance, or the like. It is desirable that such a test for the ink tank is performed in a tank unit in a simple manner.